Chocolate Isn't Always The Sweetest Thing
by Hold-Infinity-In-Your-Palms
Summary: When Remus wakes up the morning after a transformation to discover he isn't alone, he soon learns that some things are sweeter than even chocolate. One-shot. Implied Remus x OC.


**Hi everyone, this is a one-shot based around Remus and an OC of mine named Nora. I'm writing this on my Kindle so there may be a few mistakes. I haven't stolen the title from another author, in case you recognise it, I wanted a fresh start with a few things so I created a new account with a new one-shot for you all, and the title was taken from a story I wrote on the other account (which I have now deleted). I think I'll mainly start off with one-shots for now then create multi-chapter stories, but if you guys have any suggestions, comments or requests then please review or PM and let me know! So on with the story :)**

* * *

**'Chocolate Isn't Always The Sweetest Thing'**

Waking up in the hospital wing was always the same for Remus. There would be an agonising forgiveness, his mind readjusting from wolf to boy. Then the memories would resurface. That was the most painful part - remembering what he had done the night before, when he didn't even have control of his own body or actions. Like seeing himself act out a scene from a play he had no recognition of appearing in. His friends didn't realise how much easier they made it for him. James, Sirius and Peter transforming time and time again so that he wouldn't face the added pain on loneliness any more. Even Lily helped in her own way, being a kind ear when he just needed to talk, supporting him when he needed it the most, and, most importantly of all, just treating him like normal. She was as important to him as any of the Marauders, and he wished he told her every day how special she was. She gave him hope.

After the memories returned, he would feel the pain in his body, another series or bruises and soon-to-be scars that made his skin throb. This moment was so very bittersweet. It showed him that he had made it through another month, that, for now at least, he ould forget the creature inside of him. But it was also a painful reminder of what was to come the next month, and the one after that, and every month after for all the years of his life. He tried to

focus on the positives, he really did, but the dread was always there. A niggling thought at the back of his mind, waiting for him to feel low enough so that it could fully emerge.

That was where Nora came into it.

He was shocked to find her there one morning. Sitting cross-legged in a chair next to his bed, reading one of the muggle books she always loved, and waiting for him to wake up. She'd shoved her hair up into a messy ponytail, which curled round onto her shoulder whilst she read, giving him a great view of her face as she read. Her eyes flew across the page as she read, and he loved seeing her expression change, especially when she was so involved in the story.

"Interesting book?" His voice was hoarse and croaky, but still useable, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't even a little satisfied at how startled Nora was. He chuckled, which only turned into a wince as his aching body shook.

"If you didn't look so rough, I'd smack you for scaring me like that," Nora had joked, giving him a pretend stern look. This time Remus only smiled back, not yet ready to try laughing again.

"Not that I mind the company but what are you doing here?" Ben's had shrugged, placing her book on the table next to his bed and picking up a bag he hadn't noticed by her feet. She opened the bag and pulled out its contents with a secretive smirk, evidently pleased with herself for what she'd brought.

"Well I thought you might appreciate some of this," she said, passing him what Remus now realised were several bars of Honeydukes chocolate. He looked at her quizzically, which only made Nora's smile grow. "My nan used to give me chocolate whenever I was sad or sick, or if I was feeling low. I thought it might help."

Remus broke off a piece of chocolate and passed the bar back to Nora, letting her break off a piece of her own. He put a piece in his mouth and sighed in satisfaction as it began to melt. Strangely enough he did begin to feel better; His mood was already improving and he could feel some strength slowly returning. "Your nan was a very smart woman." Nora smiled, showing the dimples in her chMumeeks that Remus always found endearing.

"Plus, I didn't really like the thought of you waking up on your own." She'd said it so quickly Remus was sure he must have misheard her, but judging by the pink tinge on Nora's cheeks, he was sure he hadn't. When Nora found out his secret, all Remus expected was for things to more or less stay the same. He never expected her to feel so uncomfortable with him being alone that she'd sneak down to the hospital wing just to give him some company when he woke.

"Thank you." That morning became an unspoken tradition between the two of them. When Remus woke up, Nora would always just be there, reading a book, waiting for him to wake up, and, of course, providing several bars of chocolate for them to enjoy. Even long after he left Hogwarts, he always remembered the marvelous healing powers of chocolate and the sentimental meaning it had for him. As it turns out, chocolate isn't always the sweetest thing.

* * *

_"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." He strolled past Harry into the corridor._ As the compartment door closed behind him, Remus felt for the empty chocolate wrapper in his pocket. Despite everything that had just occurred with the dementor, Remus smiled to himself. It had been nearly 17 years since Nora gave him the chocolate, that first morning in the hospital wing, and he had never once forgotten. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered how long it had been since he'd visited her, and made a silent vow to do so as soon as he possibly could.

* * *

It had been a hell of a year for Remus. He'd been reunited with Lily and James's son, discovered that Sirius was an innocent man and had been a victim all along, and learnt that Peter was alive after all these years. The last revelation should have brought him joy, but instead all he felt was anguish, having also discovered that Peter had betrayed his friends and had caused their deaths. He had hated the wrong man for so many years. Remus went to the one person who he knew he could talk to.

He picked up his pen and began to write. "I'm sorry it's been so long. A lot of things have happened since we last spoke..." He recounted the years events, knowing Nora would always give him her support, no matter how big or small. "I passed on your tip about the chocolate, by the way. I'm sure Harry will find it very useful. You should have seen him Nora, he looks so much like James, I thought I was seeing things. He has Lily's eyes though..." Remus swallowed past the lump in his throat. "They'd be so proud of him. Especially James. He has his father's knack for mischief." Remus chuckled as he wrote that last part, focusing on the good memories of him and his friends. He signed off the letter and sealed it, before grabbing his coat and putting it in his pocket. He only had one more thing to do now.

Remus placed the bunch of flowers and letter on the ground, adding to the pile that was already there. He rested his hand on the cold stone and for a moment imagined that Nora was actually there with him, holding his hand and offering him some advice. "I'll visit again when I can, I promise not to leave it so long next time." He sighed and returned his hand to his pockets. He turned to leave, glancing back only once to sadly gaze upon the gravestone. "I so wish you were still alive, Nora." He imagined the wind that brushed his face to be her, reminding him that she'd always be there, even if it was just in spirit. The image of her resting place would forever be burned onto his mind, as it had been ever since she'd been buried there 14 years ago. The dark grey stone was engraved with simple words Remus helped to write: '_Nora Scott-Tanon. Caring friend. Loving daughter. Beautiful wife. Gone but never forgotten.' _


End file.
